Destiny ties us together
by dragon of colors
Summary: Sometimes, some people are just so destined to be together they meet again and again. Because it takes more than death to stop destiny. Smauglock, Johnlock, and Khanlock. Something more poetic than anything.


The first time destiny brought them together was a world of magic, a world of dwarves and elves. A world of Hobbits. But more importantly one hobbit in particular. Small and bright-eyed, nervous, but quick-witted. Excited by the thought of adventure, so much so that all fear that nagged and festered in the back of his head were silenced.

The first time the two met was as a hobbit and the other as a dragon. One small and meek, the other large and fire-breathing. Yet there was a connection. A spark. A string of destiny or fate tying the two together. But it was less tied and more tangled. Because it wasn't a simple knot that bound the two together. But the string wound itself around the two again and again. Wrapping intricately around them both, weaving, bobbing, slack in some places, yet pulled taut in others. They were trapped together long before their paths ever crossed. This first meeting, this first spark. Was a single ember among many.

But sadly eventually all embers dull, and fade to ash. And so their first story came to an end. The dragon slayed, for the good of the world. Tears streaming down the small hobbits face, cradling the dragons enormous head as best he could. Holding the large creature as it faded from that existence. But in the creatures last moments it looked to the fragile hobbit. Watching the tears that were shed for it. Tears that belonged to the fearsome beast and him alone. And so with a struggled breath and a flash of magic in his eyes the dragon left the world of magic behind with simple words.

_We will meet again, shall destinies bond never break, never weaken, and never grow dull_

_Shall we meet again, and this time may the fates by on our side_

The second time they met, the fates had grown soft. They met, in this world of logic and science. Where magic only exist's in the minds of children and in the words and lines created by those whose minds never left childhood. This time they met in a morgue, of all places. But the two would forever be the oddest of matches, so maybe god found it fitting.

The dragon had lost its claws, lost its scales, and it's large sharp teeth. But the once dragon's newly sharp tongue made up for it. And his words burned just as his fire would have. He was still larger than the once hobbit. Who was still small, still seeking adventure, still seeking the things he couldn't comprehend.

But the once was hobbit, had become braver. He had developed a heroic side. His life was not as easy in the beginning as his previous life had been. But it was just as laced with danger, if not more potently poisoned.

Our once hobbit had grown away from food, though still fond of certain things like jam of all things. He had become more accustomed with violin in the witching hours of the night, with soft, slightly to large jumpers, and infuriatingly handsome idiots who could be called anything but.

But just as his life before, all good things must come to an end. The dragon was once again dragged low, like the beast he once was. And at the top of the high building, phone in hand. Watching his former hobbit completely unknown that he was just that. And with a few tears slipping from his eyes. Listening to the broken plea's of the other. He let the phone slip from his hand. And he tried to use the wings he no longer had.

_Goodbye, John_

The third time they met was long into the future, and sadly this life was the most bloody. Both made as nothing more than weapons. The perfect soldiers. They did as ordered, they murdered, burned, and stood back and watched it all tumble down in ruin. They had been created to not feel a thing, and yet found love with in them and soon found love within each other.

In this world of war, this world of advanced technology, in a world where aliens existed. Where space was just being charted. But sadly neither were able to go find the adventure they longed, and thirsted for. Instead they were put to sleep.

But the once dragon, and once man, was awoken. Many hundreds of years having had passed him by in his sleep. And he was once again forced to pillage and destroy. To wreak havoc and chaos upon the world. But he was grateful that his lover slept on. Not forced to once again endure the blood staining his hands. Because our once man, and once dragon, remembered the nights of nightmares. Wrapped in each other's arms seeking comfort from the dark things haunting their broken minds.

But he continued his way to a war, a war between planets between worlds. This future world full of space ships, and odd, advanced weapons. Full of other beings and creatures. But he cared for none. Only doing as he was told for the sake of his family, his crew. And for the sake of his beloved. Who still slumbered his icy sleep.

But in the end he was beat and he accepted it, welcomed it. For at the moment he believed everything he cared for, his once hobbit, once man, taken from him yet again. So when he was slammed into unconscious from cold metal slamming into the side of his face, he opened his arms unto it. Wanting to welcome the numbness and emptiness. But he soon found himself to once again be laid to sleep within the ice.  
But he couldn't bring himself to care for in his dreams he found himself once again with his once hobbit, once man. One day they would be awoken again, but this time together. And when they did they world would need them. Not as weapons, not as killers, not as some kind of science experiment. But hopefully as people. Or half people.

_Is there anything you wouldn't do for your family?_

These two have met time and time again. Being born and reborn into new forms, into new lives and new roles. Yet the string that connects them always draws them back if they wander to far. And through their lives and adventures. They will slowly become aware of the nagging string and then they will follow it. To see where it leads. And eventually it will lead them to each other. Eventually the string will meet in the middle. Because they are bound together.

_By love, by magic, by logic, by words, by fate. And by destiny._

* * *

For those who don't understand here's a little recap. First is Bilbo and Smaug.

Second is John and Sherlock.

And third is something I created all up on my own, using Khan, from Star Trek into the darkness(who was played by Bendict Cumberpatch who played Sherlock) I made John one of his 'crew' members. Because we never saw any of the others pods or who was inhabiting them, so I made my own little AU up for it. So the third time is John and Khan. Both are super soldiers but only Khan was awoken earlier so yeah.

Hope you liked it, and you understood my blathering. 3 Love you because you are an awesome, unique human being.


End file.
